Eggs
by Unedited Creativity
Summary: CxA Aerith's birthday is here and she wants Cloud to make her breakfast. Written for the 100 Themes contest on the Cloud x Aerith forums. T for some cussing.


**Eggs**

**Written for the Cloud x Aerith 100 themes contest, I used #53: Egg. I may have taken it too literally. I bet they were expecting some of kind of symbolism on Life and Rebirth but no. It's about eggs. Enjoy!**

I hate eggs. They're impossible to open and when you do they spill all over your hands and it was a giant waste of time and money. She asks me to make her breakfast for her birthday and what does she ask for? Toast, pancakes, hash browns…and eggs. I sit here in the kitchen cooking, bitter and resentful of the foods set before me. Pancakes are simple, toast is a snap, and hash browns aren't much trouble. But some ungodly force made her want over easy eggs. Had it been scrambled, I could've just smashed the damn things in the pan and be done with it but this requires…a careful hand. And for her I shall have a delicate hand. Tap, tap…no crack. I furrow my brow frustrated. Tap, tap, tap…nothing! I feel myself coming close to crushing the thing in my hand until I hear her patter by and ask, "Is everything okay?" I laugh, pretending to be just fine and tell her a lie to convince her.

"Oh everything is fine. The pancakes are in the oven to stay warm while I make your eggs!" How fake it sounded but it worked. She just giggled and went along her way. Now I continue my battling with this little bastard. I lean over to check my supply. Eight eggs remaining out of a box of twelve. The four had incurred my wrath and were a smashed mess on the floor. Nasty thing but I'll clean it later. She needs her food and I'm delaying it with my inability to cook and cope.

After at least five minutes of contemplation I did it! Two eggs were frying in the pan, no busted yokes. Now comes the tricky part. I have to flip half the whites over the yoke. She wants 'em over easy and by god she'll have 'em that way! Careful hands hold the spatula steady. Sweat runs down my brow as I inch it slowly beneath the egg floating on bubbling oil. My eyes are focusing, hands sweating, and then… AH! I feel a hand slap my back and I lunge forward. "Surprise! We're here to see Aerith for her birthday!" Tifa's voice rings out as oil flies on my face. It burns! After thoroughly washing my face with cold water I rush over to the stove, ignoring Tifa's presence. Eggs…ruined. I feel an aneurism coming on… "Oh Cloud! I'm so sorry! Jeez!" Tifa sputters and I just stand there, hands planted on the counter.

"There goes…another pair…" Rubbing my temples, I set to work again. Tifa offers her help but I decline. I must do this for Aerith! I must push frustration and anger aside to bring food to the one I love! I let out a mental battle cry, tighten my frilly apron, and snatch another set of eggs. This should, neigh, MUST work! With a flick of the wrist, I successfully land two whole eggs in the oil. In spite of the terribly effeminate apron, I feel so strong and manly! After a few minutes I proudly shove my spatula beneath one half of an egg and flip it! A perfect over easy egg is my reward. Again, I wield the spatula like a buster blade and, as if I were battling Sephiroth once again, stab beneath the egg and bring it up! Aerith's breakfast is complete and Fanfare plays triumphantly in my head. Tifa stares at me with a surprised look. She must be taken by my fantastic success!

Soon I shuffle into our room with a tray. Food and flowers resting upon it and I feel like the best husband ever! She smiles and eats, never minding my intense watching. Biting my lip with excitement, I take her hand and ask how it was. "It was delicious. I'm surprised too! I asked you to make over easy eggs hoping you'd make your scrambled eggs with the bits of shell in it out of frustration! But this is great too! Thank you!" Eyes pop, jaw drops, and head hangs. Is this defeat or triumph? I don't know.

END

**My father loves over easy eggs and every father's day I make them. Thus I know how hard they are to do. Hope you enjoyed this simple minded one-shot.**


End file.
